


Reach Out and Touch Faith

by cherrypinup



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dancing boys, Hot sweaty boys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypinup/pseuds/cherrypinup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a hot club, sweating Orlando and Elijah, music, dancing, ogling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out and Touch Faith

We've taken to going to a few local clubs when we all have time together, but I'm not sure what the point is anymore. It's a pretty tragic tale, really.

Billy gets recognized from time to time. He usually doesn't do much more than sit and drink with us, though. Sean gets it too; he's got a face people around his age remember. He's also a good husband and wouldn't think of going off with one of the invitations. Orlando and Elijah are the good-looking guys. It doesn't matter if they're recognized or not, they have a special draw. They're also the most outgoing. Once they get a bit buzzed, they live on the dance floor.

Lij can dance. He's not bad and he's just cute enough to get away with any awkwardness. Orlando on the other hand, he takes the house. When he gets into it, it's like nothing else exists. He's dancing for himself but he draws attention. I'd prefer not to watch if I can help it. I think Sean and Billy feel the same way. It makes me feel old but I enjoy just spending the time with them away from the set.

Me. I'm just me. Dom. The funny guy.

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

Wow. I don't think I've heard Sean sound quite like that. He's sitting there with his jaw hanging open. His eyes look a bit wild and he's gone all red in the face. Amazing. I look at Billy to see his reaction and realize he's looking in the same direction. They're staring at Orlando.

Somewhere along the way he lost the shirt he'd been wearing, it's very warm in here and he's not the only one. The song playing is something I recognize. By Depeche Mode, I think. Yeah, that's it. Personal Jesus. It has a great beat for this atmosphere, all heavy and rhythmic, and Orlando's making good use of it.

He's moving his hips to the beat with his head forward and his eyes closed. His chest is all sweaty and he looks like a porn star. I've seen the draw but have never had a sexual interest in him myself. My heart is starting to race just watching. Wow. Other people are watching him and getting closer but no one has broken into his personal space. I hope we don't end up having to brawl to get him out of here. I hope he just picks someone so people will leave him alone.

It takes a minute but I manage to tear my eyes away. Sean is staring into his drink, looking a bit guilty. I put my hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture and give him a small smile. He returns it, then gestures to the bar and heads off for more beer.

Billy's got a lecherous grin on his face. He's still watching the dance floor, but his gaze isn't on Orlando anymore. I follow his line of sight again and see Lij. He's about three feet from Orlando and no longer dancing. From where we are I can see he's breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Those huge eyes of his are the roundest I've ever seen them and he's staring at Orlando like he's never seen him before. He also appears to have a sizable bulge in the front of his jeans.

Well, well. I sit back to watch the show with a grin that matches Billy's. Looks like we've caught the 'Seduction of Elijah'.

Orlando seems to not notice Lij watching him but knowing him that's probably not true. I've known for a while that they fancy each other and was wondering who would break first. They are pretty obvious.

The song keeps repeating "Reach out and touch faith" and Lij seems very tempted. Orlando's taken his writhing a foot or so closer to him and Elijah hasn't moved away. Every few seconds his hand starts to rise from his side, reaching for Orlando's sweaty body, only to drop back down. I'm nearly to the edge of my seat, waiting impatiently to see how it will happen. And it will happen. I look to Billy and he's leaning forward, like me. Good to know I'm not the only one. I don't feel like as much of a pervert.

Lij's hand starts to rise again and before he can drop it back down it's caught and held in a loose grip. It looks like his eyes are still closed, but it's apparent to me that Orlando's watching his conquest closely. He keeps his hand wrapped loosely around Lij's, giving him the chance to pull away. And when he doesn't, Orlando steps closer, putting Lij's hand to his belly he slowly slides it up and around his waist.

I hold my breath, and feel Billy stiffen beside me, waiting to see Lij's reaction. He closes his eyes, and stays tense for a moment, before taking a step forward and melting in to Orlando. They start moving together and it's even more erotic than watching Orlando alone. People have started backing off from the couple but all eyes are still on them.

I let out my breath and lean back in to the bench seat Billy and I have been sharing. His glazed eyes slide over to me before he leans back too. My pants are feeling awfully tight and I know I'm not the only one affected. I feel a bit uncomfortable and exposed and wonder how Sean is reacting.

I meet Billy's hot gaze before my eyes slide back to the two twined around each other on the dance floor. They've progressed to kissing and I know that soon we'll have to get them out of here. Preferably before they're thrown out for public indecency or someone thinks to start snapping pictures. Peter would just *love* that kind of publicity.

I look back to Billy again. He takes my hand and gives it a squeeze before offering to get the boys. I twine my fingers through his and tell him I'll let Sean know we're leaving. Then I give in to a crazy impulse and touch his lips quickly with my own. He leans in towards me returning the pressure before I can pull away and squeezes my hand tighter for a moment before letting go.

Looks like it's going to be an interesting night all around.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally created on 1/23/02, edited to post here.
> 
> You can find me at [Dark Side of Fixtion](http://darksideoffixtion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
